Selling Edward Cullen Investing in a Cullen
by mysticalunicorn32
Summary: Edward is the most eligible Bachelor in the us possibly the world but he wants to find "The one" Aeryn is a small town girl from Forks Who takes the position of Personal Assistant to Edward Cullen not knowing what she was in for
1. Chapter 1

Thanks to my new Beta/editor Marie. Love Ya sis. I dont own anything twilight related or Edward Cullen or any of the Cullens for that matter. I just own Aeryn and Shathan. Here is the Edited Chapters Hope it meets everyones standards.

Chapter 1

APOV

I sat nervously chewing on my lip ring and praying that the color streaks were still hidden. I really wanted this job and I didn't want my expression of individuality to stop me from getting it. I was pulling at an imaginary string on the hem of my skirt when I heard an angelic voice

"Ms. Callan?"

"That's me. I mean I'm Ms. Callan."

"Nice to meet you. I am Carlisle Cullen." He led me into a large office with very little furnishings. I sat in the chair across from the desk and handed him another copy of my resume. "It says here you graduated from UCLA with a degree in marketing and design, yet you are applying for the position of secretary."

"Yes. I really want to break into the business and I have admired the work of this firm for a long time. I am willing to take an entry level job work my way up and prove my worth."

"How are your people skills?"

"I worked for five years waitressing at a small pizza joint on campus. I can handle all kinds of people. There's nothing worse than drunken teenage boys."

"Our dress code is very professional. Can you fit in with that?"

"I can wear my invisible lip ring like I am now unless you want me to take it out. I just feel that to work well with others a person needs to be able to express themselves, within reasonable means of course."

"We never frown upon individuality as long as it's not extreme or interferes with work."

"Oh."

"I don't think your look is extreme though. You seem like a very well rounded young lady and very smart. I think you are just the person for the job. Can you start on Monday?"

"I can start as soon as possible. "

"Let's take a tour and head over to HR." We went to a huge elevator and when it opened it had a clear glass back and you could see a beautiful courtyard in the middle with lots of beautiful trees and flowers.

"That's beautiful."

"That's where our employees can go for fresh air and peace and quiet to think or work. Ok here is the floor for HR. When we are done here I'll take you up to see your desk and get you acquainted with the building. You're just what Edward needs." The comment threw me off a little but I quickly let it drift to the back of my mind as I filled out all the appropriate paper work and took my badge picture. Tanya the HR clerk looked at me.

"Seriously this is your name?"

"Yes Aeryn Seana Callan. My dad's ancestry is Gaelic."

"Well it's definitely unique."

"Thank you."

"Here's your temporary badge, garage pass and door key for the garage entry. If you have a car you must park in the company garage. If not you can enter through the front door. These are your keys to your office and desk. And this is your elevator password. DON'T LOSE IT!"

"Thank you. I won't."

"Your permanent badge will be ready Wednesday." When we were finished there we went to large black elevator door at the end of the hall. We stepped out into a large office waiting area.

"This will be your floor. That desk where Jessica is sitting will be your desk. Jessica got married and is moving back home with her husband."

"Mr. Cullen, if Edward is over the advertising department, why is he on this floor alone?"

"You may call me Carlisle. He's not. But the rest of the department is on the other side of the red door. See you can use either elevator but this one is the one that our clients use so our head of advertising will be on this side of the door." The explanation didn't make sense to me but hey what ever worked for the company.

*****Later that night*****

"Yes dad I got the job. I know I start Monday...I'm at home because I haven't met anyone or made any friends yet... I will dad...Love you too...Yes Shathan is staying with me this weekend. I couldn't dream of letting him stay in a hotel...Goodnight I'll call next Friday when I know how my week is going." I hung up and turned on TV. I decided to watch a movie. I turned on The day the Earth Stood Still and grabbed my plate of spaghetti. I was so excited I doubted I would sleep. My phone beeped and I picked it up. Shathan had sent me a text.

"**Hey sis will be at airport at 10 am can't wait to see you and go sightseeing before I have to ship out."**

My big brother had enlisted in the military and was being transferred to a base in Tokyo. He was flying out from Seattle and I decided to let him stay with me for a couple nights before he left. I was so going to miss him. It had always been me him and dad. He was 5 when I was born. Dad never remarried and worked himself to the bone trying to raise us and then send us to college. He was upset that Shathan decided not to go but when he enlisted in the military he took college classes but ultimately made a career out of it. Dad couldn't be more proud of him now.

Cullen Advertising was one of the most prestigious firms in the business. They started from scratch and were tops in less than 5 years. I couldn't believe I was going to be working for them. I just had to make it through this weekend with this excitement. I tucked myself into bed and waited for sleep to come.

I threw my alarm clock across the room when the alarm went off at 8. I covered my eyes and tried to go back to sleep. Then it hit me. I had to go pick my brother up at the airport. He was flying in from Georgia and was leaving Sunday night for Tokyo. I was going to spend all day today and Saturday hanging out with him and showing him around. Then Saturday night I'm taking him to forks to visit dad. Surprises are eminent. I showered and dressed. I ate my breakfast of Cinnamon toast crunch. Hey I hate all that healthy cereal. Headed out to the airport. By the time I made it there it was five minutes till 10. I was nervous. I hadn't seen Shathan since he came home for a couple weeks after boot camp. And I seriously didn't want to remember that as a happy time. I had never seen him that mad at me. I see him standing at the baggage claim talking to two other guys. I assume they serve with him but hey you never know. He sees me and waves me over. I walk over and he pulls me into the biggest hug I have ever received.

"Sis this is Harry and Ron they are heading to Tokyo as well. Guys this is my little sister Aeryn."

"Damn Shathan I see who got all the looks in your family" I couldn't help but blush.

"So Shathan you ready to go? See you guys on the plane." We drove in silence for a while til Shathan looked over at me.

"I'm sorry for getting mad at you sis. I wish I had come back sooner. I just thought that you could trust me to look out for you and I screwed it up. "

"I really don't want to talk about it anymore. I forgave you for being mad at me. I'll never forgive Jackson but it wasn't your fault."

"Wasn't my fault? He was there to visit me. He had been drinking. I'm as much to blame as he is."

"It's in the past. I don't like talking about it. Let's enjoy our visit."

********Sunday night********

"Sis this weekend has gone by too quickly. I'm glad we surprised dad. I'm going to miss you guys. I'll call as often as I can. Enjoy your job. I hope you kick ass."

"I'm just a Personal Assistant slash Secretary for one of the bosses."

"You'll still kick ass. You are one of the smartest and most creative people I know. You'll be climbing that ladder in no time." I hugged him choking back the tears. He waved and went through the gates. I stayed and watched his plane leave finally letting the tears fall. I really was going to miss him. I drove back home and straightened up a little and went to bed.

The alarm went off at 6 and again I wanted to throw it across the room but then it hit me I started my new job today. I jumped up and took a shower. I carefully styled my hair and changed my lip ring back to the invisible one. I dressed in a black pencil skirt and dark blue silk blouse with matching pumps. My brother told me I have split personalities. I dress like a punk princess most of the time then a stuffed shirt the rest of the time. I laughed at the memory and went to the kitchen to make my lunch. I fixed my grilled chicken Caesar salad, a tub of yogurt and some frozen raspberries. I grabbed my purse and iPod and headed out the door. I stopped at Starbucks and grabbed a Caramel coffee and continued on my way. I walked in the building stopped at the front desk to see where I clocked in. I forgot to ask that when I was being shown around. He laughed and asked me for my badge. He frowned slightly when he seen it was a temporary badge. He scanned it and then handed it back to me.

"You're clocked in. Stop by at end of day and scan it on the scanner sitting on the corner here. Just make sure you check with Tanya and make sure to get your permanent badge." I thanked him and made my way to the huge black elevator at the end of the hall. Everyone was staring at me. I smiled and kept on walking; I entered the password and went to the top floor. I turned on the coffee pot and made a fresh pot of coffee, turned on the computer and logged in. There was a letter on the desk from Jessica detailing my job description and work laid out for me. I put my purse away in the desk and my lunch in the mini fridge hiding under my desk. Interesting! The work week passed quickly and I have yet to meet the elusive Edward Cullen. Maybe next week.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks To Marie again. Without her This wouldnt look as good. Here is the edited version. Only thing I own in this story is Aeryn and Shathan and the plot ( I think its original)

Chapter 2

APOV

It was the start of my second week and I was still curious when I was going to meet my new boss. I walked out of the elevator and started the coffee pot. I docked my IPod in the iPod speakers that I found in the desk. Hmm this place seemed more laid back every day. I logged into my computer and checked company Email.

**TO: All Employees**

**From: Carlisle Cullen**

**RE: Monthly Meeting**

**All employees are required to attend monthly meetings. This month's meeting is at 9am Monday morning, in the conference room.**

Crap. I grabbed my notepad, tucked my pencil behind my ear and my cup of coffee. I headed to the conference room and noticed it was almost full. I took a seat in the back. I glanced around the room and noticed that there were more male employees than anything at this place. Curious. I felt someone staring at me so I glanced around and low and behold it was this green eyed god. His eyes were greener than the greenest Jade. He was incredibly gorgeous. And he knew it. He smiled this crooked little grin that probably make a girls panties melt on the spot. Luckily I didn't know him and wasn't affected by his charms. The meeting was boring and I really wasn't needed. I took notes anyways and when everyone was dismissed I made my way back to my desk. Tanya stopped me and handed me my permanent badge. I don't know if it was just me or what but she wasn't the friendliest chick in the barnyard. By the time I got back to my desk the door to Mr. Cullen's door was closed and I could hear voices behind it. I sat down and noticed the big stack of letters to type and emails to send. I dug right in and got started.

"Ms. Callan can you get me two cups of coffee. One black and the other with 3 creams and 4 sugars."

"Yes Carlisle. Right on it." I walked into the office with the tray of coffee and stopped dead in my tracks. The Green eyed god was my boss. "Hi, I'm Aeryn."

"I'm Edward Cullen. You must have been hired by Carlisle here to take Jessica's place. Hope you can keep up."

"For your information, I can keep up. Sorry. That was out of line." Carlisle was sitting in his chair laughing softly under his breath. "Like I said Ms. Callan I think you are exactly what my son needs."

"What do you mean by that dad?"

"Edward, she has a strong personality and she's not going to take your crap. She's also not going to let you be lazy around here anymore. I can tell you that much. She also may be your biggest help around here. If we are going to clean house you are going to need someone strong standing beside you."

Well there he had finally clued me in, I mean I was still confused but I just sat the tray down and looked at them both.

"I have work to do if you need me just buzz." I walked out of that office trying to shake the green eyes. I could tell he was watching me as I left the room closing the door behind me. By the time Friday was around I could see why the man didn't keep assistants very long. The man had an attitude. I gave it right back. When I clocked out Friday. I practically ran home. I showered and changed. I was going to the new night club "Pixie" for an audition to sing with the house band on the weekends. Alice Hale was the owner and I actually kind of liked her. She was the closest thing I had to a friend. We hit it off pretty good when I went in with a demo tape and interview.

I put on my black leather mini, torn fish nets, my black doc martens and my black leather vest, studded collar and pig tails. I swapped the invisible lip ring for a black hoop with a pink ball on it. I carefully applied my makeup. By the time I was ready it was after 8. I flew out the door and down the street. I took a cab to "Pixie." The bouncer asked for the voucher Alice gave me for the try outs. I walked in and Alice was sitting at the bar listening to another band on stage. They were good and made me nervous. There was a man standing beside her rubbing her back absent mindedly. I took a deep breath and walked up to them.

"Hey Alice."

"Hey, Aeryn. How's it going? I love the guys are almost done? How was work?"

"Well, I finally met the boss. Damn he has an attitude. I just give it right back to him."

"Good for you. This is Jasper. My husband and partner in crime."

"Hello. I'm Aeryn Callan. It's nice to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am."

"Ok, girlie it's your turn. Wow us with your voice." she hugged me and pushed me up. I stepped on stage and broke into Pink's Raise your Glass. When I was done she had a huge smile on her face and the few workers that were in the place were watching me instead of hanging the TV's by the bar. Alice and Jasper were whispering from their place at the bar.

"We love it. You have the job. Every Friday and Saturday night you get to sing here. Come on let's get a drink."

"Thank you for this opportunity. I won't let you down."

"I know you won't. Let's talk. I need a girlfriend and sounds like you do too."

"I just moved here about 4 months ago and haven't had time to make friends. So yeah you're the closest thing I have to a friend right now."

"What brought you here to Seattle?"

"I moved up here for a guy. I met him in California a couple years ago and we dated this whole time. I mean we would go out when he came to town but that was it. I moved here when I graduated and bought a place. I looked up his address when I moved here and went to surprise him. I knocked on the door and this beautiful blonde chick answered the door. I could see him in the background and two small children at his feet. I lied and said I had the wrong address and never looked back. He lied to me. I was stuck here. I couldn't go home again. My dad would have killed me."

"Wow. I'm sorry some men suck. Believe me. I have 2 brothers. One is a womanizer and the other is an air head. Lost too many brain cells playing football in high school. Did you sleep with this guy?"

"No, every time we would get close I would freak out and push him away. It's a long story that I would rather not go into if you don't mind."

"It's ok chicka; I'm here if you need someone to talk to. Here's my cell number. Call anytime you need to talk. Let's do lunch on Monday. You start next Saturday. Seeing how we don't open til next weekend. It's going to be a big night. Want to grab a bite?"

"Nah, I'm going to head home and crash. It's been a long week. Thanks to the green eyed monster."

"That's funny. Ok I'll holler at you tomorrow. Bye chicka" I caught another cab home and went in changed and curled up on the couch and watched Star trek re-runs on the sci-fi channel. I must have passed out on the couch because it was 7am Saturday morning when my phone started ringing. Damn who would call this early on a Saturday?

"Hello...Mr. Cullen its Saturday... Yes I put it on your desk...uh look by the phone under your mouse...That is in your desk drawer next to your right knee... No problem...Do you need anything else? I really want to go back to sleep...What? You want me to come in on a Saturday morning?...Yes sir. Ok I'll be there in an hour. I have to shower and eat...Ok I'll shower and see you there." I roll my eyes at him over the phone." _Ms. Callan did you just roll your eyes at me?"_ How the hell did he know? "No...ok fine but if you want me to be there when I said I would then I need to get off the phone with you now." I hung up and proceeded to head to the bathroom as my stupid phone rang again. "Hello...Yes...well if you want me to hurry I'm coming in my street clothes." I hung up my phone and jumped in the shower and quickly washed my hair and dried it. I pulled on my shredded jeans and my pink flip flops. I tugged my happy bunny hoodie on over my old worn out "not a Barbie doll" shirt. I grabbed my purse, phone and keys. I walked in his office door five minutes early. He was sitting there tugging his hands thru his unruly copper hair. I knocked after he didn't realize I was standing there. "You rang master?" I smiled at him

"God I'm so glad you are here. I need your help. We have this big account due on Monday and I had to fire the idiots that started this. That's what I get for taking off for a week. This is what they planned on handing to the head honchos of Corona"

"If they had handed this in they could have caused a lot of trouble. This borders on sexual harassment and indecency."

"I know. So now I have to redo it. I need your help." We worked into the wee hours of the night. My stomach growled and he glanced at the clock on the wall. "Shit I forgot to feed you." I laughed "Mr. Cullen you don't have to feed me. I am capable of feeding myself."

"First off call me Edward. I'm not that big of a stuffed shirt. Second I think this will work. You got mad skills. Thanks."

"That's what Carlisle said I was here for."

"Hahaha I guess he was right. Let's go get a bite to eat. My treat since I practically yanked you away from your personal life."

"Well I could let you feel guilty about that but I didn't have plans so you actually saved me from sitting at home in front of the TV."

"OK then how bout we go grab some Chicken fajitas."

"Yum that sounds great."

I followed him to this little restaurant that was a couple doors down from the office. The food was incredible. The frozen margaritas were incredible too. We stepped out and walked back to the office.

"Well I'll see you at work Monday."

"Do you need a ride Ms. Callan?"

"First of all call me Aeryn. Second I just live 2 blocks over. It's cool."

"I would feel better if you let me drive. Please. I know I haven't been the nicest to you but I have been under so much stress here lately. We've had a few leaks get out on our big contracts and may have an insider leaking information and …." he sighs and pulls his hand through his hair again.

"Well if you promise not to call me at 7 am on a Saturday again I'll let you drive me the two blocks home. Deal?"

"Deal." He opened the door to a small white Volvo. We drove in silence until I told him where to stop.

"This is my place. I have a loft apartment here. Thanks again. See you on Monday."


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to my Editor Marie. Lots of Love

Chapter 3

APOV

The last month and a half the green eyed god that I lovingly refer to as Richard cranium has made my life a living hell. If it wasn't close to Christmas I would so tell him off. But then again I really need this job.

"Alice. I love this dress. It's so sexy and Christmassy at the same time."

"Seriously. You like it? Jasper didn't I was going to take it back. Said it reminded him of a nighty. Take it."

"I could never."

"Seriously take it. I think it would look great on you with your mile long legs. I think you could even wear your dr. martens with it and it would look great."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah it will be our little secret. How's work?"

"Well Richard Cranium has killed any chance I have at a social life." Alice stopped flipping through the clothes in her closet and turned to me. The look on her face was priceless. "What? Where did you come up with a name like that?"

"Well he's a dick head. Dick is short for Richard and well cranium is another name for head. I know I think too much. But dick head is so over used."

Well whatever. Here's your invitation to my birthday party. You are coming no excuses."

"But..."

"Club is going to be closed that night anyways. Besides me and Jasper will pick you up."

"OK. Well I'm going to take this awesome dress home and get some sleep. See you Friday night. What time are you picking me up?"

"How about 6?"

"Ok we are usually out of the office by 430 any ways on Friday." I walked to the bus stop and decided to walk the three blocks home. It was nice out for a December night. Friday was Alice's birthday then the next Friday was Christmas and then New Years. Then the next weekend was my birthday. So much celebrating to do. I walked into my apartment and hung the dress in my closet already deciding to wear it to Alice's birthday party. I logged onto the internet and checked the status of my airline tickets. I couldn't believe I would be flying to LA to see dad. When I went to UCLA for school dad packed up and moved to LA with me. He said he was tired of rain and snow and wanted sunshine and tans for a while. He never moved back. He signed the house in Forks over to Shathan for when he returned from service. I curled in bed with my Star Wars novel and read til I passed out. I awoke to the alarm going off. Another work week. Yee Haw. I dressed the part, packed my lunch and headed out.

******Friday Evening 3:45PM********

"Aeryn, you can go. Everyone is leaving early anyways. The company party will be next Thursday here in the party room."

"Goodnight Mr. Cullen."

"How many times do I have to tell you my dad is Mr. Cullen? I'm Edward."

"Sorry Mr…. Edward."

"Good night Aeryn. Have a great weekend." I ran home and showered and dressed in the pretty little silver dress that Alice gave me. I put on my doc martens and she was right they did look good with it but I opted for some silver ballet flats instead. I fixed my hair in soft curls and light make up on my face. I was grabbing my bag when the doorbell rang. It was Alice.

"You ready?"

"Yup."

"This place is amazing. Well let's go." I grabbed my gift and followed her down to their car. They were driving a huge white Escalade.

"Awesome ride!"

"Jasper just bought it for me for my birthday."

"Jasper, you have any brothers?"

"Ha ha. No ma'am I don't." We drove for about 30 minutes laughing and singing along to the radio. We turned into a wooded drive that would have been missed if you weren't looking for it. It was hidden well. The driveway was gorgeous, but the house at the end was breathtaking.

"This is your parents' house?"

"Yea I grew up here. You'll love the inside." We parked in front and walked up to the step. The door immediately opened and a man in a suit ushered us inside. "Your coat madam?" I handed him my coat and followed Alice and Jasper to a large room and about had a heart attack. There in front of me was Carlisle Cullen.

"Aeryn meet my mom and dad. Esme and Carlisle Cullen. And my brother Emmett and his wife Rosalie, who is also Jasper's twin sister."

"You never said this was your family."

"What?" About the time Alice opened her mouth. I heard the voice I would recognize in my sleep.

"Sorry I'm late. Had something to take care of at the office." He was breathtaking in dark jeans and a green button up that brought out those sexy god like jade and emerald eyes. He stopped when he seen me. "Aeryn, how nice to see you. I didn't know you were a friend of the devious pixie."

"Well if I knew she was your sister I definitely wouldn't be here." I pulled Alice by the arm out to the patio. "Why didn't you tell me Richard cranium was your brother?"

"Well in all honesty, you never told me where you worked. If you had I would have said something. And seriously if you knew he was my brother you wouldn't be my friend?" The look in her eyes showed how much I hurt her. I took a deep breath and sighed.

"No Alice you could be the devil himself and I think I would still be your friend. I was just upset at seeing him. He's not so bad just irritating to a fault."

"No offense but you have lasted a lot longer than any other PA he has ever had."

"Seriously?"

"Yea. He's harsh. I can understand why you call him Richard cranium. I've called him a lot worse."

"Girls dinner is being served."

"Yes dad." As rotten luck would have it I was seated next to him. This is going to be torture. After dinner was over out came the cake.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Alice, happy birthday to you."

"Happy birthday little monkey baby." Alice slapped Edward upside the head as Emmett laughed.

"This is what I get for growing up with two Neanderthals. When is your birthday Aeryn?"

"Um December 28th."

"Then it's all set. We are having you a party. No ifs ands or buts." I knew there was no arguing with her when she got that look on her face.

Here it is Thursday again and we are having a huge party. We were to bring a male gift and a female gift for the secret Santa thing they did every year on top of a wrapped toy for the toy drive that they did for the orphanage. Our gifts were assigned numbers and put into numerical order. We then drew a number out of the appropriate bag. You know man or woman bags. It all seemed like elementary school to me but hey I guess they have been doing this since the company started. Guess who drew my number? If you guessed Richard cranium aka green eyed god you were right. Luckily I got the same thing for a man or a woman. A $100 dollar gift card to iTunes. Who doesn't like music? I drew number 102 and got a gift card to some clothing store I didn't recognize. I ducked out after gift exchange and ran home, changed into jeans and a t-shirt and called a cab. I arrived at the airport a little early so I waited for my plane to be called. After waiting for what seemed forever they announced that a snow storm was moving in and the planes would be delayed for a few days. Damn it. I was so looking forward to seeing dad


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to my Editor Marie. Lots of Love to you Marie.  
Chapter 4

"Dad, I'm afraid that they have grounded all flights there's a huge snow storm coming in and I can't fly out. I'm sorry I was so looking forward to seeing you...I just talked to the ticket agent they changed my tickets for the week of New Year's...I know dad, I just hate you having to spend it alone. I know dad. Love you talk to you in a couple days. Bye."

Ugh what was I going to do? I opened my phone to call a taxi when it rang in my hand. Mr. Cullen was calling me. "Hello...Merry Christmas to you too. You're welcome. I hope you like it. I was going home for Christmas but well planes are grounded...At the airport... um I couldn't let you do that. It's getting bad out...sigh…. ok I'll see you in a few minutes…. Bye"

Well I was going to be spending Christmas with Richard cranium and his family. Crap. Not how I planned on spending it. I zoned out on my bench stretched out with my iPod in my ears when I felt a shake. I open my eyes and there he was. Close and smelling like heaven.

"Hey."

"You ready to go Aeryn. Your chariot is waiting."

"Funny, can we stop at a store on the way? I need to purchase a few things."

"Sure, I called them and let them know you were coming. They are excited by the way."

"Ha my knight in shining armor."

"Aw come on would you have rather stayed at the airport. The taxis are all busy. Trust me I looked into it. Wanted to take a cab to my parents' house. Low and behold nope. I have to drive the Tahoe. Come on lets go." We drove to a nearby mall that just happened to be open. (Yay luck) I purchased his mom a sketch book, Alice I gave my gift card to the clothing store (it looked more like her type store anyways) and got everyone else a little something.

"What do you want for Christmas Mr. Cullen? I mean Edward?"

"Hmmmm. I don't know seems I got enough credits for my iPod. "

"Just wait here." I left him in the food court and headed over to the other side of the mall. I walked past a few stores and then I decided that I would get him a book. I walked in and glanced at books on the shelves and finally settled on a journal with soft leather covers. It was exquisite. I hoped he would like it. Thankfully they wrapped it in the store. I practically ran back to the food court.

"Ok I'm ready to go."

"Ok give me a minute I have to make one stop. Here's the keys to the car I'll meet you out there."

I walked to the car and realized the snow was getting thicker. We were in for a whole lotta snow. I turned the car on and let it warm up. I had stashed my purchases in the back. I turned the radio on and laid my head back to wait for the man to come back. It didn't take long.

'Forgot to get a gift for mom."

"That looks like more than one gift."

"Yeah mom's special." We drove in silence the rest of the trip. Alice nearly attacked me when I walked thru the door. She took me to my room, which could have passed as a suite in a hotel. There was a sitting area a huge bathroom and a huge closet and the bed...seriously I think I could have fit about 6 people comfortably on that. I hung my clothes in the closet and stashed my gifts in a bag and hid them in the bottom of the closet. I made my way downstairs.

"Well everyone is here lets go find a Christmas tree before the snow gets too bad."

"I think I will stay inside if you don't mind."

"Nonsense Aeryn you are helping. We all help find the perfect tree."

"We always used an artificial tree at home."

"Yuck. You have to have a real tree." Alice practically dragged me out the door barely giving me time to grab my coat and throw it on. Snow was already a couple inches thick and still falling. I followed them to a grove of pine trees. There were trees of every shape and size. I managed to wander off from the rest of the group and stopped dead in my tracks. There in front of me was the perfect tree. One you would see on TV or in better homes and gardens.

"Guys I think I found it." I yelled. They came running and stopped beside me.

"You're right." Emmett and Carlisle cut the tree down and we all carried it back to the house. While Carlisle was setting it up in the house we all enjoyed the snow. I couldn't help myself I picked up a handful of snow compressing it into the perfect snow ball and threw it. I landed square in the middle of Edward's back. He turned slowly as he bent to retrieve his own snow ball. Oh shit I better run. I took off running as fast as I could. Before I knew it I was being pelted with snow balls from every direction. I jumped up laughing and decided to start throwing my own. Before long we were covered in snow and freezing. Esme brought out hot cocoa and we managed to get inside and changed so that we could get decorations on the tree. When we were finished it was absolutely gorgeous. And could so pass for a better homes and gardens tree. We ate a dinner of some delicious homemade chicken noodle soup and more hot cocoa. I swear that stuff was homemade too. Everyone retired to their rooms. I grabbed my robe and towels and took a nice hot shower. Tomorrow was Christmas and opening of presents. I hoped they all liked what I gave them. I dressed in my flannel jammies and went down stairs and sat the bag of gifts under the tree.

"Wake up sleepy head its Christmas. Come on get up. Get up." I groaned and turned over pulling covers back over my head. "No, no, no, you have to get up. If you don't get up I'll go get Edward and he'll make you get up."

"Alright, alright, alright, Alice I'll get up just give me a minute." I climbed out of bed and went to my closet. "No wear you jammies. We always do." Alice grabbed my hand and practically dragged me down the stairs.

"Bout time you got your lazy butt up."

"Edward. She's our guest don't harass her."

"Mom it's so fun though. See how she blushes. I like when she blushes."

"Oh my."

"Well come on. We want to open our gifts already." Alice was like a little kid in a candy store. Bouncing up and down clapping her hands together. Carlisle handed out the gifts and when all was said and done I had 8 gifts. Two of which was from Richard cranium himself. Seems like I was going to have to change his nickname. Airline tickets, credits for my ipod, gift card to victoria's secret. (thanks alice) Gift card to a shoe store with a note ditch the docs. (Funny Jasper) then Edwards I opened the first and inside was a gorgeous pair of chocolate diamond earrings. The second box was the matching bracelet. I looked at him with shock in my eyes. "You didn't have to do this. These are beautiful."

"Well I had them to give you at the christmas party but you left before I could give them to you. It's just a thank you for putting up with my hateful ass."

We spent the rest of the day singing carols, watching football and more snowball fights. They made me feel so at home. I so hated to leave on Sunday, but the real world awaited and I had to go back to work. When the alarm went off Monday morning at 6 it felt like I had awoken from a dream.


	5. Chapter 5

Edward had asked her to work late with him again. They had just finished a huge brain storming session both were getting very frustrated.

"We Just need to take a break." Edward said as he ordered a pizza from the diner around the corner. We ate in silence. He reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, an innocent enough gesture, but her body betrayed her. She shivered from anticipation and she let her eyes close. He kept stroking her hair.

"Your hair is so soft" he whispered in her ear. She jumped. When did he get so close? Just when she had let her eyes open he captured her earlobe between his teeth and gently nibbled before releasing it and kissing it. She felt her knees start to get shaky and need started to fill her. She reached up and pulled her hand thru his unruly hair as he proceeded to kiss down her neck and back up to her ear and over to her lips. Her skin was on fire and tingling from his light biting and kisses. Her body betraying her even more. He snaked his arm around her waist to support her weight. The sneaky bastard knew what he was doing as he kissed his way back to her mouth, she licked her lips in anticipation and he lightly kissed her before consuming them passionately. A little thrown off from the kiss she started to kiss back nibbling on his lower lip. Then it hits her. Hold on a damn minute this is my boss. She slowly and regretfully pushes away from him. She stares in to his Emerald eyes dark with want, need, desire all mixed with questions mirroring herown eyes.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"You are my boss Edward."

"So?"

"So? Thats all you can say? What about Sexual harrassment?"

"Well, for one, I dont believe that is an issue here. You enjoyed it and don't lie and say you didn't." He reached up and tucked the stray hair behind her ear again. "I want you Aeryn, more than I have wanted anyone or anything in my life, from the minute I laid eyes on you. Then I got to know you and I wanted you even more. I'm driving myself crazy trying to find ways to spend time with you. I have even been going to Alice's club to hear you sing and you really don't want to know what that does to me."

"Edward..."

"Tell me you didnt like me kissing you, tell me you didn't feel anything and I'll back off, but remember I know when you are lying to me."

That sneaky bastard. All I could do was just stare at him. I know he could see thru to my soul.

"By the way, I love the it when you run your fingers thru my hair and the way you chew on your lip ring when you're nervous and confused .Like you are now."  
I so wanted to say something but my phone started to go off at that moment. What a life saver. I seen that it was my brother... What the hell?

"Hello...WHAT?... When?... Shit... I'll be on the next plane home. Love you too bye."

"Look, Edward we need to have a long talk but right now I need to get to LA my dad is in the hospital, he was in a serious accident and some reason they called Shathan. He's trying to get a plane home. I just got to get to him."

"I'll take you, my plane is always feuled up and ready to go."

"I..." Edward placed a finger in her lips to silence her.

"Don't. Let me help you please. I can get you there quicker than you trying to find a ticket and a plane leaving now. We will talk later you can bet on that but right now let me get this." He bent and kissed her forehead and walked to his desk and picked up the phone making arrangements to fly out.

"Hey dad, I'm taking Aeryn to LA her dad is hurt. We will be there as long as we need to. I will let you know when to expect us back later." He never once took his eyes off of her. All she could do was stare and think about the fact that her skin was still tingling from the kisses he planted on her neck earlier. He grabbed her hand freeing her from her thoughts and they rushed down to his car and was in the plane to LA in no time. It seemed like minutes and they were in LA in a private car rushing to the hospital.

I seen the nurse at the desk..."Erik Callan, I'm his daughter Aeryn. Please where is he?" I could feel the tears streaming down my face.

"Right this way, he is in surgery right now but someone will be out to talk to you soon." With that she was gone. I sat on the couch and Edward sat down beside me and pulled me into his arms, sensing my nerves. We sat with me rocking watching the clock and him rocking with me stroking my hair. I felt his phone vibrate several times but he ignored it and after several times he turned it off completely. I looked at him shocked. "Aren't you going to answer that?"

"It's not important" Seems like we were sitting there for ever when my phone buzzed and it was a text for shathan.

**Was able to get a pass on my way home on the red eye.**

Luckily he was on a short leave and could come or he wouldn't have been able to make it so quick. He got there before the doctors came out.

"Edward this is my big brother. Shathan. Shathan this is my boss and friend Edward."

"So this is the infamous Richard Cranium" I quickly stepped on his foot. "Ow sis"

"Excuse me?" Edwrad looked at me confused.

"Nothing."

He started laughing. "You thought I was a dick head?"

"Well you were a little difficult to deal with at first."

"Well, I was confused by what you did to me. Do you still think That way of me?" He looked so sad.

"Oh no no no." I grabbed his hand and squeezed it hard.

"Oh shit! You like him dont you? Baby sis I should have seen it in your letters. Im so sorry."

"Would you just shut your pie hole please? "

"Excuse me are you Mr. Callan's family?"

"Yes, I'm his daughter and this is my brother."

"I'm very sorry, we tried our best to save him but the injuries were too extensive. He had severe internal bleeding and we couldn't stop it. He lost a lot of blood before the paramedics could get him here."

I fell to the floor "No..." I was shaking and crying. I couldn't make out what my brother and the doctor were saying after that I barely felt Edward pull me into his lap and hold me before I blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I don't own anything Twilight but Aeryn is mine. Sorry That I haven't really updated on this in some time but like What if It was started and then in the middle of the story I had a really traumatic experience in Real life. I lost my mother and my muse. I found it hard to write for a while. I started other stories and they all went unfinished until one night I had a dream and in it my mother told me to keep writing. She was my biggest fan after all. Well here is a new chapter of Selling Edward Cullen. Hope you all enjoy it.

Chapter 6

Edward had Alice come to help me in planning my dad's funeral. She did an excellent job I must say but I was numb throughout it all and it seemed like a blur. I really should thank her. We flew back to seattle afterwards and Shathan went back to reading of the will would be done in Feburary and I really couldn't tell you why. I think today was the middle of January.

"Hey Aeryn could you come into my office for a minute please?" Edward buzzed, effectively waking me from my day dream.

"Ok just give me a minute ok Edward." I finished up the letter I was typing up, grabbed my notepad and went in prepared to take notes.

"Sit." He commanded with a subtle force. I waited for him to start. "Aeryn, Dad and I were talking and we think it would be best if you took some time off."

"I can't I'll be miserable. Work keeps me from thinking about my dad. It keeps me sane." I practically cried.

"I understand Aeryn but this was a big loss for you." I could feel the sadness and concern in his voice.

"Everyone grieves in their own way Edward." I snapped.

"I konw, " He sighed as he moved around his desk and dropped down in front of me. He took my hands in his, "All I'm saying is let yourself feel. I worry about you."

I yanked my hands from his "Why? So you can get in my pants?" I hissed. I should feel bad because I can tell he is concerned but I'm a little upset at being cornered like this.

"No Aeryn, I really care about you. If I was only after sex, I would have had you already." He stated firmly. His tone leaving no room for doubt.

I just stared at him finally I sighed in defeat. "OK, when they read the will I'll take some time off and go through dad's things. Will that make you happy?"

"It's a start. " he said as he stood and pulled me to him hugging me tight against him.

-Day of will reading-

"Hello you must be Aeryn. I'm Liz Masen, your fathers attorney. I'm told Shathan will be joining us via skype.?"

"Yes ma'am." I answered as I shook the womans hand. She was familiar to me. I remember seeing her at my graduation and at several functions dad held at the house. I understand that she was one of dads best friends. She was tall and had gorgeous red hair with eyes of the palest blue. Freckles dotted her otherwise flawless skin. She was dressed in an elegant royal blue pantsuit. As I was studying her her assistant came in the room and turned on a huge monitor. My brothers face was staring back at me.

"Hey sis." he said. I could hear the sorrow in his voice. He looked as if he hadn't slept since dads funeral. His blonde hair was still military short. His dark blue eyes were filled with tears that have yet to fall. I could tell he had lost weight.

"Hey bubba, how are you?" I asked already knowing the answer to my question.

"It's hard. Sarge is making me see a shrink."He replied.

"Good." I replied. He just shrugged. I wanted to hug him so bad. I wish they would give him a mental health leave.

"Ok, lets get started. Are you all prepared? Can we get you anything?" Liz asked as she opened a folder in front of her.

"No thank you. I'm fine." I answered, I was just ready toget this over with.

"OK then lets go. The house here in LA has been left to Aeryn, the house in Forks to Shathan. There was no outstanding bills so the finances will be divided evenly between the two of you. The corporation will be left to Aeryn with 30 percent of profits going to Shathan until he is out of the military then he will receive 45 percent and will assume COO postion if he is willing. There has been trust funds set up for when either of you have children. If you do not have children they will turn into a scholarship program." She read from the papers in front of her.

"Wait what corporation?" I asked shocked.

"Oh yes it is Callan and family Marketing incorporated."

"Dad never had a business. He was always at home."

"He worked from home sis. He chose not to tell you so you wouldn't feel quilty for him always being where you were. He knew you needed him after moms death. Where do you think you got everything you asked for?" Shathan groweled.

I was dumbstruck. I sat through the rest of the meeting and drove to dad's house, well my house now. I must have been in a bad state of shock because when the door bell rang I jumped and looked at the clock. It was after eight pm. Who could be at the door? I opened it and it was Alice bearing food.

"YUM smells good. Come in. What are you doing here?" I rushed out.

She walked into the kitchen turning on lights as she went.  
"Edward was worried when you didn't answer your phone so I flew down to check on you and to give you a shoulder to lean on." 

"Alice I hate to take advantage of your kindness and generosity." I said as my stomach growled.

"I brought Chinese." She smirked. I got out the plates and we ate in silence. I was still shocked at the amount of money that now sat in a bank account that my dad had opened in my name. I would be set for life and then the company I now owned with my brother.

"Hello Earth to Aeryn." Alice yelled as she shook me "How did the reading go?"

"Sorry got a lot going on in my head. IT was interesting. This is my home now. Dad left it to me."

"I figured you were, you had that zoned out look on your face. Wait what do you mean this is your home now? Are you leaving Seattle?"

"I just found out my dad had his own business. One kind of like your of the same but not entirely."

"Really? Wow! Are they liqudating it or what?"

"It's mine."

"What are you going to do?"

"I really don't know Alice. I have no idea how to run a business. I like my job with Cullen Marketing. I really don't know what to do."


	7. Chapter 7 Author's note

A/N:

This story is on Hiatus until after the new year.

MysticalUnicorn32


End file.
